Nightmare In Daylight
by TheLonelyOtaku535
Summary: Germany has died 15 years after his brother, Prussia. How does Italy cope? WARNING:Charecter death,depression,mentions of smoking


It's over. He's gone. The powerful nation known as Germany is gone. Dead and gone and never coming back. The blonde man lay in his coffin cold and still with a peaceful expression on his face. He wore a black suit with a blood red rose clutched in his pale hands. Prussia has died 15 years earlier and since the death of his brother Germany had never been the same again.

Germany would look around corners hoping to see his albino sibling and often called for Gilbert to wash up and eat only to realize he wasn't coming. Germany also stopped drinking beer, slept later and later, didn't exercise as much as he used to and smoked occasionally. The poor blonde was a shell of his former self. The day his body was discovered Italy had come to visit his friend.

-Flashback-

North Italy had arrived at Germany's house to spend time with him and take his mind off his missing brother. Feli held a plate of assorted sweets he had made, like brownies, cookies, éclairs and the like. These were some of Ludwig's favorites. Using his key Italy opened the door. "Germany are you home? It's-a me Italy!". Silence greeted him. Thinking Germany was moping again he went up to the blondes room and saw him lying on the bed on his side facing away from him. Italy set down the plate and walked over to the still nation. "Germany? It's Italy. C'mon get up! I have sweets for you." No reaction from Germany. Feli shook Germany. "Get up!" he yelled. Still nothing. Getting worried Italy placed his fingers on Germany's neck and paled. There was no pulse.

Germany was dead. He called Romano and Spain who helped Italy settle down. Romano called the police and the police removed the body taking it to the coroners. The mortician eventually announced the cause of death. Ludwig Beilschimdt had died of a drug overdose. The poor man started doing acid and heroin about 3 years ago to cover the pain of losing his brother. Italy sobbed and had a panic attack when he found out his favorite blonde was really gone.

-End Flashback-

As the black coffin was placed into the incinerator for cremation, Italy looked around the room. England clung to Japan and sobbed his heart out, Japan for once putting aside his dislike for contact to comfort his friend. America clung to his brother Canada tears rolling down both their faces. France looked down at his shoes his cheeks wet with tears. Russia sat with China in his lap sobbing into his shoulder. Italy stood stony faced and dry eyed. He wanted so badly to scream and cry. He wanted to grab the blonde and shake him back to life but that was impossible. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't. He gripped the iron cross Germany gave him as a birthday present. The cross was passed from Prussia to Germany then Italy. The red head gripped it so hard it cut into his skin.

The blood dripping off the object like liquid rubies. Romano, (yes Romano was there only to comfort his brother), saw what Italy was doing to his hand and pried the cross away. Italy couldn't take it anymore. He turned and sprinted, Italian style, out of the room and out of the building. He ran until his lungs burned his chest heaved and his legs gave out on him. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. When Feli finally got the energy he got up and looked around. He arrived at Germany's old mansion, now cold and empty. With shaking hands he unlocked the door and took a step inside. A cold wind blew softly out at him and he almost turned and ran. Something kept him going though. As he walked slowly through every shadow seeming to follow him he jumped at the sound of a happy chirp. It was Gilbird. A much older Gilbird at that, the little chick had started to lose his bright soft yellow feathers in favor for much duller yellow ones that came with aging. Germany had kept Gilbird around after his brother died as a memorial to his beloved older brother. Smiling sadly at the bid he walked past him and walked down a dark hallway. Something kept beckoning him down this hallway, almost as if it was saying "follow me down here! This way! Italy vaguely remembers this hallway but he couldn't remember why. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks! This was Germany's secret place.

There were only three people who knew of this place Prussia, Germany and Italy. The cold air disappeared under the door and into the room. Italy took a deep breath and slowly pushed the handle down. The cold air returned, blew in his face as he slowly opened the door almost as if he was afraid he would be attacked by some beast hiding in the shadows. The wisp of air drew Italy into the room and to the light switch. Flicking the light on the contents of the room was revealed. An ebony piano sat smack dab in the middle. It was one of many Germanys hidden talents.

These talents included baking, horseback riding, singing and playing the piano. He hid these many talents in order to keep up his macho man image. Running his hand over the grand piano Italy felt the smooth polished wood beneath his hands. The sweet smell of Germany's favorite cologne still lingered in the air as if he was in the room right now. Sitting down on the soft plush bench Italy opened the lid over the keys and took a glimpse at the ivory keys that seemed to glow in the moonlight that flooded through the window.

Italy opened the lid all the way and pressed one of the keys softly, a sweet note ringing through the cold room. He pressed another then another then another and soon a sad tune rang out in the silence of the mansion. Italy began to play "How to Save a life" his voice strong and sad as he went through the song. The little Italian could play very well actually due to his spending his childhood with Austria. The Austrian man would give him lessons as a reward for hard work. Once the first song was over he began to play "My Immortal". The knot in his chest got tighter and his throat got tighter and heavier. By the time Italy reached the last half of the song he could only whisper "I tried to tell my self you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all alone" The cold air seemed to wrap itself around him as if trying to comfort him. With that Italy snapped. He broke down screaming and crying, yelling and having an anxiety attack. He screamed until he went hoarse and cried until no tears came and his head hurt.

He got up and stumbled to Germany's old room the cold air wisp following him as it had since he first arrived in the mansion. He slowly pushed the door to the blonde's room open and looked around. Not a single item out of place, typical Germany. He opened the drawers and closet taking one of the older mans shorts and breathing in the scent of cologne, cinnamon and beer. It smelt of home to Italy. He opened a drawer on the nightstand and pulled a pencil and paper out scribbling a note and pulling another item out of the drawer. "I'm so sorry" Feliciano said before putting the item to his heart and pulling the trigger. A loud gunshot was heard and then stillness, dead silence. Italy saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel and then he found himself lying in a field of cornflowers.

Looking around he saw Germany running up to him. "GERMANY!" Italy cried excitedly running and glomping his friend. "Italy I missed you" he said stroking Italy red hair. "I missed you too Germany" Italy said leaning his head up. Italy felt the blonde's sweet warm breath on his face and then their lips met in a sweet passionate kiss. "Ich liebe dich" Germany said picking his new lover up bridal style and carrying him off to heaven. Italy cuddled close to Germany and muttered "Ti amo forever and always". The two lovers disappeared into the endless cornflower field into the endless.


End file.
